Take Off!
by IcarusTheKid
Summary: Pit makes a new friend, but his friend hides a few secrets. My first piece of work. Please give me character suggestions. Rated K (for now).
1. Max and Pit

AN: Hi, Im IcarusTheKid, and I'm new to this FanFiction thing. I hope Im not too boring and stupid, and this is a first time thing. Please leave some comments to tell me how I'm doing, and character suggestions.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Max.

Prologue: Max and The Angel

The sun fell as Max finally admitted to himself he was lost. Max was a teen, with multicolored Red And Blue eyes, black hair, and strange blue markings on and under his black hoodie. He had lived in Dusky Woods all his life, in the same house where he was born, where he grew up, and where his... well, Max rather wouldn't talk about it. Anyways, he was trying to use a compass to get home, and as much as he tried, he couldn't find his way home. He was beyond frustrated, when he saw a light. "Home!" Max exclaimed and ran home. Little did he know, he was in for quite an adventure.

In Skyworld, the world's favorite angel, Pit, was waking up to a golden ray of sunshine. Pit looked about 14, had brown hair, wore a toga, also wore a golden laurel crown, and he had wings. However, for our hero, he couldn't fly. Pit was Palutena's number one soldier and he knew it. But he was never one to brag or boast. He lived in a place in the skies called Skyworld, somewhere that was always happy, especially since Medusa was taken down. But that is a story from the past. Pit had begun a wing-strength class, and he could finally fly for himself! Of course, that's when Pit woke up. He realized a Wing-Strength class was a dream, and quite far from reality. "_Aww man, it was so real, too._"

The little angel continued on his day, talking to Centurions and keeping peace. Then, he saw his copy, Dark Pit. Of course, Palutena decided his nickname was Pittoo, so now that is what Pit called him. "Hey Pittoo!" screamed Pit from the other side of the Central Square. Dark Pit, who was really not in the mood for Pit, ignored him. Pit came closer and closer and_ BAM! _Pit hit the ground hard. Dark Pit punched the angel to the floor and laughed. "Ow Pittoo, that hurt." Pit was uninjured, for his own luck. When Pit was about to annoy Dark Pit to no ends, a Centurion came over and said to Pit, "SIR! Lady Palutena wants to see you at Twenty-Hundred hours in her palace. She says it is very important." With that, the Centurion float-walked away.

AN: Oh, I love a Cliff-Hanger! Don't you? Anyways, I need a suggestion for a new female character... I'm thinking Max and the character (MaxxOC doesn't look good)

would have a love connection... what do you think? Gimme feedback! Please, I need it. See ya next chapter! Adios!


	2. Pleased To Meet You, Pit

AN: Welcome to another chapter in my first FanFic! Im happy that I have a few readers, but I need more reviews. I hope I can make this story and become a good author. Well, here comes Chapter 2!

Pit: WAIT!

ITK: What?!

Pit: Shouldn't you do this thing?

ITK: What thing?

Pit: The Dialogue thingy...

ITK: Ill let you talk later

Pit: I wanna talk now!

ITK: -Puts tape on his mouth- Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Max, my OC

When we left Pit, he was told Palutena requested to talk to him. He was curious to the subject of this meeting, but as the Twenty-Hundred hour approached, he walked to the palace of The Goddess Of Light. He knocked on the door, and Palutena cheerily spoke. "Come in!" she said with a smile. When Pit entered the room, her face started to become serious. She took a Fortune Bow and slid it across the room. "Pit" she said with slight intensity, "the people of a nearby town have told Centurions on patrol of more Underworld forces living in a broken building. You must stop them and vanquish their attempts at attacking us again! Go, help the people!" Pit stormed out the door and Palutena assisted as he was flying down to that town.

Pit was descending to the Earth as he heard "Pit. I know it has been awhile since you have fought. I want you to know, I am _always_here to help and guide you. Good luck." Pit immediately started firing in the direction of the Monoeyes, which were causing little balls of light to explode for some odd reason. As he picked up the hearts, he saw a humanoid figure approach him.

Max saw something that carried a bow. He went and got a closer look, only to be shot. Max let out a cry, and hit the ground. Pit, thinking he had shot an Underworld underling, had rushed over to see what he had shot. Max groaned, and Pit saw this was what he thought was a human.

" A... -Pit gasped- A human!" Palutena spoke to the angel, "Pit! Take that boy to Skyworld! Quick! The poison in that weapon has started to infect him!" Max was flown up into the heavenly Skyworld and taken to a Hot Spring.

Max's POV

When I awoke, I noticed I was soaking in a mysterious water that had extreme healing properties. Also, I saw an angel, who seemed rather clam, seeing as how he had just shot me. He informed me his name was Pit. I laughed and laughed at that."Pit? Were your parents mad or something?!" I said in between laughter. While glaring at me, he asked if I was human. I shook my head no, and changed into my true form. I was a tall, black cat with blue rings, similar to another creature from another series. As I healed, I felt awfully tired. I told the angel I wanted to sleep somewhere, so he led me to a room. He showed me a bed, and I laid down and fell asleep almost immediately.

AN: This is SO much fun! I love this writing these FanFics, and Im happy that people read it.

Pit: Can I talk now?

ITK: Yes, go ahead.

Pit: Im so tired of these FanFics! People manipula-

ITK: Pit.

Pit: What?

ITK: No one likes to hear that.

Max: Can I talk too?

ITK: Sure.

Max: I love this FanFic stuff! I get to talk and have fun!

ITK: Ok, this is dragging out. See ya next chapter! Adios!


	3. Jasmine and Max Take Off!

** AN: Here comes Chapter 3! I felt like doing extra writing today, so Im trying to push out this chapter. I guess I could incorporate that crush that I talked about in the first chapter... Well, here we go! Chapter 3!**

** Narrator**

1 month passed, and Max took a liking to Skyworld. Max had started to train with the angels of Palutena to build up their skills. Pit never needed this, but he assisted other angels in training. However, he had a crush on a girl. She was his height, looked about 14, and she was pretty. Her name was Jasmine, and she was an angel. She wore a white dress, had long brown hair, emerald eyes, bright white wings, and loved to train with Max. Her preferred weapon is the Eyetrack Orbiters. She usually beat Max, but he didn't care. Jasmine had a problem, though. She couldn't fly, and Palutena doesn't send her out on missions.

One night, Jasmine was in her room reading a book about full angel wing development, when a centurion knocked on her door. "Come on in!" Jasmine said. The centurion informed her that Pit had fallen sick, and needed a replacement, and Jasmine was to report to Lady Palutena right away. "Yes, of course." She said with thought. Her first mission, she thought as a smile spread across her lips. She jump off her bed and quickly ran to Palutena to get her new mission. Max was there, and he felt weak as she wasn't going to beat the crap out of him this time around.

She got her mission, beating more and more Underworld minions and flying and doing things she only could dream of. Palutena gave her a laurel crown that was blessed, and she started to hover. "Woah!" she exclaimed and she started to fly/stumble to Max to get her Orbiters. Max had a phrase that would jeopardize his chances at staying in Skyworld.

"Lady Palutena!" Max shouted, for some reason. Palutena said "Max, you dont have to yell." Max spoke, "I know, but I want to fly with Jasmine. Its her first time... and I want to help her out this time. I can use this," He held up Artillery Claws that look familiar to Jasmine, "to help out. But..." Palutena closed her eyes, knowing what he would say next. "Yes, you have no wings. But, I can make you fly. Here, put this on" she requested, putting a Laurel Crown on his head. He spoke, very happily, "Thank you Lady Palutena!" He then floated with Jasmine, going to his next mission.

** AN: How was that? A little short, I know, but I like it! Max now has his crush, and he can even fly! Give me a review to tell me how I'm doing!**


End file.
